crossoverparodyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shanghaied EQG Version A Spongebob Parody
My Six MLP EQG Fanfiction starts Rainbow Dash: ''(yawns)'' Mmm, Wonderbolt Os! With one of eight essential prizes inside! in the cereal box but then a giant anchor comes crashing through Rainbow Dash's house Holy smokes! out to Adagio Dazzle Adagio! The sky had a baby from my cereal box! Adagio! pokes her head through her window Adagio! The sky had a baby! Adagio Dazzle: ''at the anchor and annoyed at Rainbow Dash's idiocy That's not a baby! That's a giant anchor! Now go away! ''Pie comes over Pinkie Pie: ''Stupidly Hey, Dashie! The sky had a baby! '''Adagio Dazzle: '''I know! What do you think we should name it? '''Pinkie Pie: '''How about... '''Adagio Dazzle: '''Why don't you two go climb its anchor rope? I'm sure it goes somewhere far away! ''crashes into Adagio Dazzle's house Now look what you've done! Rainbow Dash: 'We didn't do it, Adagio. Our handspaws are clean! ''and Pinkie Pie show their spotless hands '''Pinkie Pie: '''Clean... '''Sci-Twi: ''(walks in) Hey girls, what's going on? '''Adagio Dazzle: 'top of her House Well, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this thing. Rainbow Dash: 'Wouldn't that be the top? ''Dazzle starts to climb rope '''Rainbow Dash: '''Adagio, Wait! Wait! '''Pinkie Pie: '''Adagio Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi start climbing rope also '''Sci-Twi: '''I might be Dangerous! '''Narrator: A few inches later... Rainbow Dash: ''up'' Ship! Pinkie Pie: 'Dashie, how long are you gonna stay in your little fantasy world? '''Rainbow Dash: '''No, look, a giant ship! ''giant green ship is seen. Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi start is shocked to see he was wrong while Adagio Dazzle is not fazed. 'Sci-Twi: '''That ship looks messy. '''Adagio Dazzle: '''Great! Let's go! Now I can finally give this anchor-dropper a piece of my mind. '''Rainbow Dash: '''I don't know, Daggie. That ship has a spooky green glow around it. '''Adagio Dazzle: '''That's probably because its good-for-nothing owner is too lazy to clean or drop its anchors in the right place. '''Rainbow Dash: '''Adagio, Wait! ''4 reach the top 'Adagio Dazzle: '''All right, who owns this crate? ''a door that says "owner" and begins to knock on it Come on out! I wanna file a complaint! Dash looks around the ship 'Rainbow Dash: '''Doesn't this place seem familiar? '''Pinkie Pie: '''I don't know. Why? '''Rainbow Dash: '''I don't know. Doesn't it just kind of ring a bell? ''Dazzle rings the doorbell 'Pinkie Pie: '''Yes! '''Sci-Twi: '''You're all right! '''Rainbow Dash: '''I know who owns this boat but I just can't place the name. ''Dash walks by a barrel that says "property of the The Ghostly Beard Pirate" '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: '''Rawr! '''Rainbow Dash: '''No, no, it's not "rawr!" '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: '''I am the Ghostly Beard Pirate! '''Rainbow Dash: '''That's it! ''Stupidly ''Daggie, this ship belongs to the Red Baron! '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: '''Who be disturbin' the Ghostly Beard Pirate in his own lair? '''Rainbow Dash: ''Oblivious It's Adagio. She wants to complain to you. ''Ghostly Beard Pirate gives an evil look to Adagio Dazzle as he waits for answer Adagio Dazzle: ''Nervously I...no, I don't. '''Rainbow Dash: '''Well, what about all that stuff about him having a dirty ship and being lazy and all? ''Ghostly Beard Pirate glares angrily at Adagio Dazzle Adagio Dazzle: ''nervously'' I never said that. Ghostly Beard Pirate: 'Insultin' a man's ship be worse than insultin' his mother! '''Rainbow Dash: '''No, no, wait, it was his mother you said was dirty, not his ship. ''Ghostly Beard Pirate shoots fire out his nose frying up Adagio Dazzle '''Adagio Dazzle: ''screams Ow. '''Ghostly Beard' Pirate: ''over to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi'' You're next! Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi: ''off the ship'' That was a close one! back on the ship Ghostly Beard Pirate: '''Welcome Back! '''Rainbow Dash: ''Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twiscream and jump off the ship'' That was a closer one! back on the ship Ghostly Beard Pirate: 'Welcome Back! ''Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi jump off the ship 'Adagio Dazzle: '''Hey! How come when they act up, all they get is the welcome wagon? If you ask me, it's... ''Ghostly Beard Pirate zaps Adagio Dazzle while Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi land back on the ship '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: '''So, are you gonna try that again? '''Pinkie Pie: '''Probably. Ghostly Beard Pirate zaps Adagio Dazzle '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: '''How 'bout now? '''Pinkie Pie: '''Uhh... '''Adagio Dazzle: ''Pinkie Pie's mouth with her hand'' No, no, they're not. Whew. Ghostly Beard Pirate zaps Adagio Dazzle Ghostly Beard Pirate: 'Now listen. ''out a "Ghost Rule Book" Whosoever sets foot on The Ghostly Beard Pirate's ship, uninvited or otherwise, shall become members of his ghostly crew forever! rule book And, uhh rule book, ever. rule book '''Adagio Dazzle: '''Will we be getting business cards? '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: ''her once more'' Silence! You're part of my crew now, and our job is to sail around and frighten people. It'll be grueling, mind- numbing, and repetitive. Just like...daytime television. Adagio Dazzle: 'Now you listen here, mister. If you think I'm gonna spend more than five minutes on this dumpster, then you're crazy. I mean, look at this place. It's disgusting! ''up a green jockstrap Whoever told you that having oil lamps next to hardwood paneling was a good idea... Ghostly Beard Pirate picks up Her ''Oh, oh, now what? I suppose you're gonna show me... ''Ghostly Beard Pirate unzips something in mid-air Oh, gee, that's very nice. What is this, some kind of magic act? Ghostly Beard Pirate tosses Adagio Dazzle into the Fly of Despair. Adagio Dazzle screams as she falls inside the Fly of Despair. The three teenagers watch Adagio Dazzle disappear from sight with a clearly worried expression. '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: ''Fly of Despair'' Would anyone else like to enter the "Fly of Despair"? Rainbow Dash: ''Terrified No! We know our place now, Mister Captain! '''Pinkie Pie: 'as well ''We'll do anything you say! '''Sci-Twi: '''Yeah, Anything! '''Ghostly Beard' Pirate: 'Then, for starters, you can...swab the deck! ''them a mop and a bucket '''Rainbow Dash: '''Look, Pinkie Pie! A real, live, ghost mop! '''Pinkie Pie: '''And I got this hat! '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: '''Listen! We're heading down to Canterlot tonight for a little haunting spree, so I want this ship to look good and scary! '''Rainbow Dash: '''You mean you want it to look good...and scary. Well, I think we can probably... '''Pinkie Pie: '''No, no, I think he means he wants it to look so good that it's scary. '''Rainbow Dash: '''Or maybe that by looking so scary you forget that it doesn't look good! '''Pinkie Pie: '''I don't get it. '''Rainbow Dash: '''Look, it's easy, it simply means that... '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: '''Never mind what it means! I just want it to look scary! That's it! You know, mold growing on the ceilings and bugs in the sink. '''Rainbow Dash: '''So, you don't want it to look good? '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: 'Get moving! ''Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi are scared and start mopping '''Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi: ''while sweeping with the mop and bucket'' A sailor's life is a wonderful life / A wonderful life for sure! Ghostly Beard Pirate: 'What a night be this! Crew, howl with me so that we might set Equestria ablaze with fear! ''like a wolf '''Rainbow Dash: ''like a sheep'' Pinkie Pie: '''Leedle-leedle-leedle-lee! '''Sci-Twi: ''(Sighs) This is pathetic. '''Ghostly Beard' Pirate: ''like a wolf'' Rainbow Dash: ''like a sheep'' Pinkie Pie: 'Leedle-leedle-leedle-lee! ''Ghostly Beard Pirate is going to howl again but Pinkie Pie cuts him off Leedle-eedle-eedle- eedle-eedle! Ghostly Beard Pirate is going to howl again but Pinkie Pie cuts him off Leedle-eedle-eedle-eedle-eedle! Ghostly Beard Pirate is going to howl again but Pinkie Pie cuts him off Leedle-eedle-eedle-eedle-eedle! long and awkward silence '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: 'Eh, that'll do. Okay, Blue One, since Pinkie One's working the navigation, it's up to you to find our first victim. Here, use this spyglass. Now hurry up! We're burnin' moonlight! '''Rainbow Dash: '''Let's see who we can find. ''telescope on ground Captain, there's a guy we can scare. points to a big tough guy. The Ghostly Beard Pirate stares wide eyed, then nervously blows on the telescope, spinning it slightly to land on Sweetie Belle '''Sweetie Belle: ''voice'' I had four biscuits, and I ate one. Then I only had three! Ghostly Beard Pirate: 'Ahh, it does me heart good to see children out after dark. Pink One, take us behind those rocks. '''Pinkie Pie: '''Moving behind the rocks! '''Sci-Twi: '''No Pinkie Pie, Wait! ''Pie moves the ship, scratches and tears up through the rocky parts of the ground '''Rainbow Dash: '''Keep going. You're good. You're good. You're good...and...stop. Don't worry, Captain'n, we'll buff out those scratches. '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: 'All right, never mind it. Just jump out when I give the signal. ''Ghostly Beard Pirate scares Sweetie Belle from behind a rock '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: 'Boo! Prepare to be burdened with the haunting memory of my ghostly ghost pirates! ''to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie who just get confuse '''Rainbow Dash: '''Was that the signal? Okay, sorry, sorry, just...just do it again. '''Sci-Twi: ''(sighs) This stinks. '''Ghostly Beard' Pirate: '''With the haunting memory of my ghostly ghost pirates! ''Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi come out and Rainbow Dash does a little trick with her fingers Sci-Twi Facepalms '' '''Pinkie Pie: '''How does he do that? '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: 'Get back on the ship. '''Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: 'It's still a mystery! '''Sci-Twi: '''We're sorry. '''Ghostly Beard' Pirate: '''Never mind. '''Sweetie Belle: '''Those guys are dorks. '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: 'Yes, but they're my dorks. ''back to showing Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie steering through the rocks tearing up the ship The Ghostly Beard Pirate looks annoyed 'Rainbow Dash: '''You're good. You're good. You're good. ''Ghostly Beard Pirate, goes through the Town terrorizing citizens while Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie do stupid tricks. Sci-Twi facepalms Later shown the ship is still getting wrecked You're good. You're good. You're good. Ghostly Beard Pirate, goes through Downtown terrorizing citizens while Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie do stupid tricks. Sci-Twi facepalms Later shown the ship is still getting wrecked You're good.. You're good. You're good. Ghostly Beard Pirate scares while Lyra and Bon Bon and while Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie figure- skate in purple tights. Sci-Twi puts her hand on her face and shakes her head, back on the ship 'Rainbow Dash: '''Why do you think the Ghostly Beard Pirate asked us to wait in our bunk room? '''Pinkie Pie: '''Maybe he's gonna give us a reward! '''Sci-Twi: '''Or he feels disappointed because we failed him. '''Rainbow Dash: '''Like movie passes? '''Pinkie Pie: '''Or an oversized coffee mug?! ''start bouncing insanely less Sci-Twi '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: 'I've been thinking. Stop bouncing! ''stop This whole crew for eternity thing isn't working out. It's not really you so much as it is me. '''Rainbow Dash: '''You're setting us free? '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: 'Well, actually, I'm just gonna eat you. See you at dinner! ''Dash, Pinkie Pie And Sci-Twi scream '''Sci-Twi: ''with eyes widened What we are gonna do?! '''Pinkie Pie: '''Wait, I have an idea! '''Rainbow Dash: '''Really?! What is it? '''Pinkie Pie: '''Let's leave! '''Rainbow Dash: '''But the door is locked and the only way out is through the...perfume department. ''to a room full of perfume and full customers Pinkie Pie: 'Let's do it. ''try to run through the department but get sprayed with all sorts of perfume. Someone even goes as far as removing Pinkie Pie's gas mask and spraying her in the face with perfume '''Rainbow Dash: ''panting I always hate going in there! '''Pinkie Pie: '''Yeah. '''Rainbow Dash: 'something strange Wait! Listen! Ghostly Beard Pirate is in his room Ghostly Beard Pirate: 'Dear Diary: I told them I'm going to eat them tomorrow. I made up some of that brown sauce my cousin showed me just for the occasion. Ahh, it's a good thing I found my dining sock again. Remember the last time I lost me dining sock, I couldn't eat for a whole week. Yes, sir, sometimes I wonder how I'd survive if anything should ever happen... ''sock is gone and sees Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie And Sci-Twi peeping on him before escaping. '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: ''the ship, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi are running but the The Ghostly Beard Pirate pops out in front of them Give me back my sock! Everyone knows I can't eat without it! '''Rainbow Dash: '''Never! '''Ghostly Beard' Pirate: 'Okay, then... ''to zap Rainbow Dash but She holds up the sock as protection Give it to me! 'Rainbow Dash: '''No! ''begins to tear '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: ''panicking Wait, you're stretching out the elastic! '''Pinkie Pie: '''It would seem we have reached an impasse. '''Ghostly Beard' Pirate: '''Pink one is right. Tell you what. You give me back the sock, and I'll give you...three wishes. '''Pinkie Pie: '''Make it five. '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: '''Four. '''Pinkie Pie: '''Three. Take it or leave it. '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: ''(gives her an odd stare) Okay...uhh, three. You get three wishes. '''Rainbow Dash: '''Wow! Three wishes, Girls. Isn't that great? '''Pinkie Pie: '''Wishes? I wish we had known that earlier! ''goes backwards one minute Sci-twi: '''Pinkie Pie! '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: 'Okay, you got two wishes left. ''Pie smiles with embarrassment at an angry Rainbow Dash at Sci-Twi 'Rainbow Dash: '''Well, we still have two more. How exciting! I wish Adagio were here to see this ''[Cut to Adagio Dazzle still falling through a hole in the Fly Of Despair and crashes onto her bed] 'Adagio Dazzle: '''Boy, I'm glad all that's over! ''on the ship 'Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: ''Adagio! you're back! Sci-Twi: ''(annoyed)'' Welcome to my world. Rainbow Dash: 'Guess what? The Ghostly Beard Pirate gave us three wishes! Pinkie Pie used the first one, and I guess I... ''realizing just used the second one. 'Adagio Dazzle: '''Well, then, the last one you owe me because you got me back into this mess! '''Pinkie Pie: '''Wait! I think it belongs to me! ''starts to argue Because I didn't really get a real wish, so why should you get a wish... 'Sci-Twi: '''No, I want the last wish! '''Rainbow Dash: '''Well, that's not right because... ''arguing devolves into incoherent yelling, babbling and shouting Rainbow Dash's ending Edit ... '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: 'That's enough! Using my mystic other-worldly powers, I shall decide who gets the last wish. ''the eeny- meenie-minie-mo method Eeny, meeny, miny, mo, catch a sailor by the toe, if she hollers, let her go, my mother told me to pick the very best one and... eenie-meenie-minie-mo You are it! on Rainbow Dash 'Adagio Dazzle: '''Now, think, Rainbow Dash! We're about to get eaten. What can you wish for to make it so we don't get eaten? '''Rainbow Dash: '''Don't worry, Adagio. I've got it all figured out. He won't be able to eat us because...I wish the Ghostly Beard Pirate was a vegetarian! ''Ghostly Beard Pirate turns into a vegetarian and Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Sci-Twi and Adagio Dazzle re-appear in front of Rainbow Dash's house but you can only see their heads 'Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Sci-Twi and Adagio Dazzle: '''Hooray! '''Rainbow Dash: '''We're home! '''Pinkie Pie: '''You did it Dashie. We're saved! '''Sci-Twi: '''Yeah, you did it! '''Adagio Dazzle: '''But why have we been turned into fruits? ''bodies have been turned into fruits and they are in a blender '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: 'Hey, I get a wish, too. Fruit prevents scurvy! ''Dash, Pinkie Pie, Sci-Twi and Adagio Dazzle bounce away in the blender Hey, get back here with that! chases them around the ship, which is now a hippie-themed Volkswagen with a main mast. Episode ends. ... Pinkie Pie's ending ... '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: 'That's enough! Using my mystic other-worldly powers, I shall decide who gets the last wish. ''the eeny- meenie-minie-mo method Eeny, meeny, miny, mo, catch a sailor by the toe, if she hollers, let her go, my mother told me to pick the very best one and... eenie-meenie-minie-mo You are it! on Pinkie Pie 'Rainbow Dash: '''That's you, Pinks. Make your wish. '''Pinkie Pie: '''Umm... '''Adagio Dazzle: '''Wait, Pinkie. Listen, I do not particularly want to be trapped here for all eternity. Eternity is a very long time... ''the length of eternity as if it were a piece of string. Pinkie Pie's eyes look at each end Understand? '''Rainbow Dash: ''in'' Pinkie Pie, you've got to think harder than you ever thought before. Sci-Twi: '''I don't wanna be eaten! '''Pinkie Pie: '''Uhh... '''Rainbow Dash: '''That's not going to do it! Think harder! '''Pinkie Pie: ''harder'' Uhh... Adagio Dazzle: ''with Rainbow Dash and Sci-Twi'' You can do it! Come on! Put on your thinking cap! Come on! Rainbow Dash: ''with Adagio Dazzle and Sci-Twi'' Come on, Pinkie Pie! Yes, think, think really hard! Pie goes really intensely thinking Yes, Pinkie Pie! You're doing good! Sci-Twi: ''with Adagio Dazzle and Rainbow Dash You can do it buddy! '''Pinkie Pie: 'head's toaster ejects bread Okay! I got it! Ghostly Beard Pirate: 'Thou wish is granted. ''appears in Pinkie Pie's hand. She eats some gum. 'Pinkie Pie: '''Oh, I'm sorry... Want some gum? ''Dash, Sci-Twi and Adagio Dazzle are shocked 'Sci-Twi: '''What?! '''Adagio Dazzle: '''You wished for gum? '''Pinkie Pie: '''Well, if we're going to be there forever, we might as well have fresh breath! ''Dash, Sci-Twi and Adagio Dazzle take a piece of gum each and chews some gum as well Dash, Pinkie Pie, Sci-Twi and Adagio Dazzle complain in The Ghostly Beard Pirate's belly '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: 'Ahh... Minty! ''... Adagio Dazzle's ending Edit ... '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: 'That's enough! Using my mystic other-worldly powers, I shall decide who gets the last wish. ''the eeny- meenie-minie-mo method Eeny, meeny, miny, mo, catch a sailor by the toe, if she hollers, let her go, my mother told me to pick the very best one and... eenie-meenie-minie-mo You are it! on Adagio Dazzle '''Rainbow Dash: '''Adagio! You get to have a wish! A great big wish! '''Adagio Dazzle: '''That's right! And you know what I wish? '''Pinkie Pie: '''No! '''Adagio Dazzle: '''I wish that I never met you three knuckle-heads before in my entire life! '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: 'So be it. ''makes Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Sci-wi not know Adagio Dazzle 'Rainbow Dash: '''Hi there. I don't believe we've met. My name is Rainbow Dash and this is my friends Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle. '''Pinkie Pie: '''Hi. '''Sci-Twi: '''Hello. '''Adagio Dazzle: '''That's ''not what I meant! '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: 'Well, now that introductions are out of the way, it's time for dinner. ''out a metal knife and fork '''Rainbow Dash: ''The Ghostly Beard Pirate's belly'' And what did you say your name was? Adagio Dazzle: ''in The Ghostly Beard Pirate's belly'' I'm Adagio Dazzle. I'm from the Dazzlings. Rainbow Dash: 'Oh, nice to meet you, Adagio Dazzle. We have plenty of time to know each other, I guess. ''laughs ... Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi's) ending Edit ... '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: 'That's enough! Using my mystic other-worldly powers, I shall decide who gets the last wish. ''the eeny- meenie-minie-mo method Eeny, meeny, miny, mo, catch a sailor by the toe, if she hollers, let her go, my mother told me to pick the very best one and... eenie-meenie-minie-mo You are it! on Sci-twi '''Rainbow Dash: '''You got the last wish Twi! '''Adagio Dazzle: '''Quick, make your wish to get out of here! '''Pinkie Pie: '''I don't wanna be trapped here! '''Sci-Twi: '''Don't worry girls, i got it, i wish we were all home. '''Ghostly Beard Pirate: 'As your wish. ''Dash, Pinkie Pie, Sci-Twi and Adagio Dazzle re-appear in front of Sci-twi's house '''Rainbow Dash: '''You did it Twilight we're home! '''Pinkie Pie: '''Yeah, we're saved! '''Adagio Dazzle: '''Yeah! But why have we been turned into eggs? have been turned into eggs in a frying pan with beacon '''Ghostly Beard 'Pirate: '''Time to eat my breakfast! ''Dash, Pinkie Pie, Sci-Twi and Adagio Dazzle screams Category:Parodies Category:My Little Pony Parodies Category:Spongebob Parodies